


Gimme All Your Loving

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Potions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the reader is trying -desperately- to finish a potion for Gaius by the next morning, but Merlin has other ideas…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimme All Your Loving

“Right, so I chop the ratweed and crush the gander leaves,” you mumbled to yourself as you fumbled around Gaius’ lab. “Or is it the other way around?”

Feeling arms suddenly encircle your waist, you jumped but sighed when you saw it was Merlin. He grinned at your startled reaction and planted a soft kiss behind your ear.

“‘Evening,” he greeted, pulling up a stool to watch as you prepared a potion for one of the physician’s patients.

“I see you finally got away from Arthur,” you smirked, flicking your eyes, up to him for a moment, through your lashes.

Chuckling, he nodded. “Finally.” There was a comfortable quiet for a moment as you continued to bustle around with various instruments and ingredients. Then, Merlin pondered, “How long are you going to be?”

Chewing your lip, you replied, “Umm, I’m not sure, this needs to brew for a while so I can upturn the Dandelion while its doing that, but I should be done in a couple hours.”

“Gods, Y/N!” the wizard exclaimed. “It’s midnight already, you need to sleep. Just come to bed now and you can finish this in the morning.”

You shook your head, not looking up from the pot you were stirring. “I can’t, this has to be ready for Gaius by tomorrow morning,” you explained mournfully, sending Merlin a defeated shrug.

All was fine for a minute before you felt something encircling your ankle and giving it a gentle tug. Investigating the peculiar feeling, you observed that it was a long tree root ensnaring your leg. Looking back up, you fixed Merlin with a look that said ’ _really?_ ’

He looked pointedly in the other direction but a second later you felt the same thick root shove you away from your desk- with a firm knot against your back- and into the young warlock’s arms. Winking mischievously at you, the man held you steady with two hands on your waist while he kissed at your neck with soft lips.

An involuntary groan escaped your lips before you could stop it and you felt him smile smugly against the open expanse of your neck. Moving to the dip in your throat, he prised away the flimsy garment covering your chest and licked his way to your uncovered breasts- his mouth finding a nipple and latching on with tongue and teeth.

Your head rolled back and you managed to gasp out, “Bedroom. Now,” before dragging his head back up to yours and kissing him passionately. Jumping up and wrapping your legs around his lean hips, he carried you haphazardly up the creaking wooden stairs and into your shared bedroom.

Laying you down carefully on his bed, Merlin eyed you with a predatory look- that was so out of his nature but so attractive, you didn’t think to do anything other than bite your lip and just watch him watch you. Then, he crawled over until he was hovering above you and kissed his way down your chest, unlacing your garments as he went. Until he reached your skirt and prised it off with long, deft fingers.

Knelt between your legs, Merlin shot you a wicked smile before gently spreading your bent legs apart and unveiling your quivering heat to him. Pulling his own shirt over his head, revealing a surprisingly muscular chest that never failed to make your stomach knot- he leant down slowly and licked a tentative strip up your inner thigh.

With a shivered gasp, you let your head loll back on the pillow and felt your eyes fall closed in expectant bliss.

His warm tongue brushed closer to your folds, then you felt it slide against them, lapping at the beads of wetness from your clit. Clenching your hands around the pillow at your head, you moaned loudly and bucked involuntarily towards him. Breathing a quiet chuckle, the young wizard placed his firm hands on your hips to hold you down and returned to his careful licking of your folds, occasionally sliding his tongue in and out in painful teases.

Whining as he pulled his tongue away, you fluttered your eyes up to him to watch as he removed his breeches and undershorts, his erection springing out of them impressively.

Merlin positioned himself over you and, with a quirk of his eyebrows, slid right into you. The pair of you filled the room with a series of moans; he gave you a moment to adjust before he was placing his hands either side of you and thrusting into you with a bewildering passion that made your head spin.

The wizard was big -and I mean _big_ \- and with each thrust, his large member hit your sweet spot with agonising precision.

“Oh, _Gods_ , Merlin,” you cried as he ploughed into you, laying kisses and nips all along your collar bone. “Harder, harder!”

“You’re so tight, Y/N,” he whispered against your neck, slamming into you with progressive force. “And so wet, so wet for me, your wizard.”

“Oh, yes,” you gasped as he grabbed your thighs to spread as far as they could, continuing to thrust into you harder. “Yes, fuck, Merlin, you are the only one, please, _please_.”

The curses muttered on your breath and the delicious moans escaping your lips were enough to send him over the edge, you following right after with a pleasured cry of his name echoing around the stone walls.

Collapsing on top of you, Merlin panted for a prolonged minute before pulling his softening cock out of you and rolling over to lay beside you. With an adoring and weary smile, he planted a kiss on your head as you felt yourself slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

Waking the next morning, you felt a bit sore but there was a bright smile plastered on your face as you pulled on your clothes and headed downstairs.

But then, “Oh, _shit_!” you remembered the potion you’d promised to have ready for Gaius this morning.

“'Morning,” the very physician greeted you warmly, as he came in from the door.

Stammering, you tried to explain why you didn’t have the potion ready for him -carefully avoiding the real reason- when you felt Merlin’s hand brush your shoulder on his way past, effectively silencing you.

“Thank you for the potion, by the way, Y/N,” Gaius thanked you, tossing his over-coat over the table by the door and strolling towards his medicine cabinet. “It really helped having someone to help out when I’ve got so many patients needing different treatments.”

With a confused frown, you nodded slowly. “Yeah,” you mumbled. “Not a problem.”

As the old man busied himself with some concoction, you turned to Merlin with a puzzled look. He just returned it with a knowing quirk to his lips and a glint in his eyes. Leaning forward, he whispered quietly in your ear, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
